


blow my mind

by seofty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody, Dry Humping, M/M, Spit As Lube, Spooky, body burying, crime scene cleaning, evidence hiding, hao's not ACTUALLY dead, jihan are cops, junhui should've gone to church, no nut november gone wrong, they literally wipe brains out of the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofty/pseuds/seofty
Summary: When he receives a private message from Soonyoung, Junhui instantly thought that it was a bit shady. Not the I-killed-somebody kind of shady, but undeniably shady.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1





	blow my mind

Junhui always thought that if any of them was going to turn out a killer, that one would be Jihoon. He just had the 'mess with me and lose an arm' vibe, especially now with him frequently hitting the gym and getting  _ ripped _ . His small body was certainly not growing any taller, but it surely was getting larger in volume, filling the sleeves of his tees and tight jeans, showing off how good at squatting he'd grown to be. Not like Junhui had stared at Jihoon's buttocks at their boys night over's when he would bring his cute pajama shorts and sleep on his side, back turned to anyone who wanted to peruse at it.

So when Soonyoung texted him out of the 96z chat, Junhui instantly thought that was a bit shady. What could it be that he had to talk to him in private? He didn't know about the other members of the group chat, but he surely never texted any of them outside of the group, even to wish a happy birthday. They all did it openly, no need to contact one specifically. It was practical, easy and simple.

**soonie:**

hey dude

sorry if ur sleeping rn

i rlly need u

like right now

Junhui frowned at the incoming messages. One could interpret them with multiple contexts, and one of them stood up more to him: Soonyoung wanted to cheat on Seokmin! Oh, no! He would be  _ so sad _ . Junhui wouldn't be the one to make adorable Seokmin cry, that was for sure. So he didn't even open Soonyoung's texts, didn't even unblock his phone. Junhui wasn't the type to enjoy drama, much less taking part in it, so he just turned around and pressed  _ resume _ on his game, trying to ignore the vibration that said Soonyoung didn't get the hint from his silence.

**soonie:**

dude!!!!!

i'm serious!!

i'm in really big trouble

you gotta help me!!!!!!!!

please!!!!!!!

Okay. That felt  _ really _ desperate. And not the horny kind.

**jun:**

????????

what goes on????

Soonyoung's text came right after.

**soonie:**

thank god, dude

i just ran over some kid

i think hes dead

Well, Junhui  _ said _ he didn't like drama.

  
  
  
  
  


"You  _ think _ he's dead?" Junhui snapped, eyes wide while he looked at the boy's smashed head on the road. There was blood splattered everywhere—god,  _ everywhere _ —, mixed with pink globes of some gooey material. Junhui gagged and resisted the urge to throw up when he realized those were from his brain.

"I mean, I was inside the car! Didn't get out until I saw you coming!" Soonyoung tried to defend himself. "And could you say that louder? What if someone hears you?" he hissed, nervously looking around the deserted road, where the only ones who could listen to their ominous talking would be the forest animals and the ghost of Soonyoung's victim.

When Soonyoung confessed his constructive manslaughter, Junhui felt really inclined to turn his phone off and take the first flight to the other side of the world. Only  _ talking _ about murder felt illegal, felt like sinning, like the FBI was about to jump on them at any moment. But that was  _ Soonyoung _ , just Soonie, who Junhui doubted had any malicious thoughts throughout his whole life. Without him even telling all the story, Junhui had already grabbed his keys and started off the car.

The thing was, Soonyoung's father was trying to be re-elected for city Mayor, and any scandal related to his name would be an instant downfall, ruining both his and Soonyoung's reputation forever. He  _ had _ to help him. And honestly, Junhui was a bit relieved he hadn't texted him asking for sex.

"Why didn't you tell the others, though?" Junhui questioned. When nobody but him showed up, his guts started to feel uneasy, and it wasn't just because of the headless body on the ground between them.

"Are you crazy? Wonwoo would probably tell on me just for fun, and Jihoon would lecture me for one hour just to refuse to help me afterwards, because it's… uh, pretty unlawful, I guess?" he admitted, looking sadder as he proceeded. "You're the kindest among us."

Huh. He didn't know that. "So what do you want to do with it?" wincing as soon as the words got out of his mouth for referring to the dead boy as a thing. "I mean,  _ him _ ."

Soonyoung seemed to think for a minute. "Hm. I was debating about taking him home and on the processor, and then consume his meat so no one ever finds out, but  _ ew _ that would be gross." Junhui almost threw up again at the mere idea of it. Soonyoung continued, "So, I guess the best option is just... bury him? It'd be less disrespectful, I think. Less disgusting." he said, staring at the busted brain on the road, so wide it reached the beginning of the dark forest. It was too late at night, vision relying solely on their cars' headlights. His mind was clouded with sleep deprivation resulted from gaming all night and quick naps in the afternoon, his routine of living as an unemployed creative writing major that wrote every other month.

"What should we do with the mess, then?"  _ The brain mess _ , he wanted to say, but feared actually throwing up if he acknowledged the elephant in the room.

Soonyoung eyed him weirdly. "With the cleaning tools you brought?" When Junhui's expression remained confused, he sighed, a bit exasperated. "You didn't bring anything to clean with? I told you I killed someone and you don't even bring a rubber glove?" He chided, voice growing in volume.

Raising his hands defensively, Junhui blurted, "I didn't think there would be  _ brains _ to be wiped out!"

"Ew! Don't say that!" Soonyoung turned green, ending their argument.

They stayed in silence. It was comical how they weren't as affected by the death itself as they were of the gore caused by it. Maybe because they were together. Junhui was damn right if Soonyoung wasn't there he'd probably run into the forest and live the rest of his life with the company of owls and maybe bears. Maybe they'd even let him cuddle them to sleep.

"So... um, let's do this." Junhui prompted, stepping forward to the body, regretting the action after he caught up with the smell. It didn't stop him, and pulling the collar of his shirt up in an attempt to cover his nose, Junhui began to move.

He touched the corpse with his bare hands, his brain yelling at him about how stupid he was for leaving his fingerprints all over it, but Junhui's shirt was short-sleeved so he couldn't make sweater paws to wrap his palms with, so he just worked with what they had at the moment. The empty street wasn't going to remain that way forever.

Grabbing the body by the hands while Junhui had a firm grip on its legs, Soonyoung whined about getting the worst part: being closer to the smashed head. He shut up as soon as Junhui reminded him about how the press would be stoked to write about his little accident— _ MAYOR'S KID RUNS OVER A PEDESTRIAN WITH HIS OWN FATHER'S CAR! (the details might shock you!) _ —if they didn't move quickly. And Soonyoung still called him the kindest among them.

They carried the corpse deeper into the woods, beware of animals lurking around the trees that could smell the blood dripping from its head, and when they realized how bad their body-hiding game was, there was already a steady trail of blood drops following their steps, but it was too late to go back and try to fix it. They were better off hurrying to bury the boy and worry over it later.

Arms straining with the weight, Junhui wondered how life in prison would be. He'd heard they served really nasty food and he didn't think they were allowed to keep pets, so that was incentive enough to try and make a good job with the whole murder covering thing and not chicken out and run away when he heard a car honk in the distance, near enough from where they were. He could  _ feel _ Soonyoung shiver and the death grip he had on the dead boy's biceps, he looked at Junhui right in the eyes, and maybe it was the lack of illumination but something in the way fear curled around Soonyoung's face made him break in a stride, the best he could to rush while sustaining a limp body on his arms.

They weren't quiet, their footsteps waking up half the forest, echoing like a gunshot in an empty room, but their panting was even louder. Whoever had passed with their car through the crime scene and resolved to take a look into it would probably have been able t0 catch their whereabouts already.

Running through a forest was harder than Junhui thought, he had almost faceplanted on the ground thousands of times, hit his feet on countless rocks, and been slapped by invisible branches enough to bruise for the rest of the week. But they soon managed to reach the limits of the woods, a fence with a sign saying  _ NO TRESPASSING! _ which they ignored completely (it wasn’t a night to follow rules), quick to find an opening and sliding themselves and the corpse through it. They went through with few to no scratches, but they couldn't say the same about the dead boy. That didn't matter anymore now, Junhui presumed, since he wouldn't be feeling any more pain now that he was in Heaven.

After the tall fence, there was not even a drop of life, as it should be for the occasion. It was deserted, dry grass scratching their ankles and the constant feeling of being watched from the trees creeping in the back of his mind. It was a new experience Junhui would surely not put on his resume when all the food had been eaten and a new job had to be found. Burying a body took more of your mental strength than anything else, his muscles couldn't feel a thing after half an hour of digging into the hard soil. He hadn't brought anything for them to clean with, but Junhui made sure to bring a pair of shovels, but he had mistaken one of them (it turned out to be a plastic scoop, giving out as soon as Soonyoung tried to dig with it) and was all alone with opening a large enough hole to bury the body in.

He was sweating buckets despite the freezing wind, and his eyes kept fixating in how the hem of the corpse's blood-stained shirt fluttered up with it. It was unreal, how it made the boy seem alive, as if he would lift one arm at any moment, every time Junhui averted his gaze to the ground he was sinking the shovel in he could  _ swear _ the corpse had moved a bit with the corner of his eye. But it was most probably not the case since Soonyoung was dead on staring at it, clutching his jacket around himself, knuckles white and face overflowed with emotions. Maybe he was mourning the death of the boy, or afraid of the consequences of what he'd done. Or maybe he also caught it moving, it was too late to straight thinking.

"Alright," Junhui declared, "Let's throw him in."

A nod was everything he got from Soonyoung before he hesitantly grabbed the cadaver once again, Junhui the feet, as usual, and both of them swang the body, counting to three until they let the body fall into the hole. They hurried to quickly cover it with the soil with their own hands as if they were racing against time. When the hole was completely filled up, Junhui smoothed the earth with the shovel, doing his best to make it even. They did it, he thought as they made their way back to the street. He didn't know what they would do with all the blood. But they did it: they hid a body.

It was a new start, Junhui thought. And it indeed was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After they'd successfully buried the boy Soonyoung killed, Junhui was told to stay at the crime scene until Soonyoung came back with something for them to clean the blood with. One would expect Junhui to be nervous and full of anxiety in such position, but it was almost 4 AM and he was  _ tired _ , arms ached as if he'd taken turns punching each of them himself, and adding the fact that Junhui hadn't closed his eyes shut in about 42 hours, he fell asleep in no time after Soonyoung left, only waking up when he was back, knocking on his car's window. Junhui startled, not recognizing the place nor the pool of blood in front of Soonyoung's car, but when he did, he instantly hurried into action, reaching the huge sponge Soonyoung was offering while he splashed bleach into the blood.

It was already dried up, a pain in the ass to wipe off and using up all the liquid from the large bottle of bleach Soonyoung had brought, leaving it completely empty as soon as they were done with it. Well, not completely finished, there were still some spots of blood splashed around the pavement, but it was almost unrecognizable from far, so they both agreed it to be good enough.

When Junhui finally got back home, he forced himself to take a shower rather than collapsing on the bed. He was stinking like a camel and didn’t want to make his sheets reek of death too. Contrary to popular belief, it didn't soothe him at all, nor made him more awake than he already was, resulting in almost breaking his nose on the sink as he stepped out of the shower. Junhui barely got himself dry before his body gave in to gravity and fell on top of the mattress, suddenly a thousand times softer than he remembered.

The first dream he had in two days was actually a nightmare. The moment Junhui saw himself standing again back at that empty field, he knew it wouldn't be one of those dreams about Jihoon giving him a handjob under the sheets. He was proven to be right, as one moment after the realization, a hand emerged from the earth under him, missing his feet for an inch. Jumping out of its reach, Junhui tried to wake up, for no avail. And when the other hand joined, climbing and digging its grave open, the headless body exposed once again to the freezing wind, Junhui was convinced his own mind was trying to get himself a heart attack.

He tried to remember that article he'd read in high school about how to wake yourself up during a nightmare, but his mind was empty. It seemed that the exhaustion had spread to the unconscious. The corpse stood up from the soil, all zombie-like, but it didn't try to go for Junhui's brain. Spinning on its feet (which were bent in an awkward angle), turning away from him and limping towards the fence. That was when Junhui woke up.

What woke him up wasn't the disturbing way the cadaver was walking, but the incessant knocking on the front door. Junhui sat up on the bed, feeling something hard fall from his back as he did, only to look back and realize he'd slept on top of one of the game remotes: consequences of spending all night gaming.

Scrambling to find his slippers just to give up and go barefoot to answer whoever was desperately in need of seeing him. It could only be Soonyoung. Maybe he had trouble sleeping and needed someone to comfort him? A surprise was saying the least when Junhui opened the front door to find a stranger on the other side. A good looking one, but still a stranger. And after everything that happened that night, Junhui had his motives to suspect anything. Maybe this guy was a cop in disguise? He was probably expecting Junhui to invite him inside, offer a cup of coffee, apologize for the inconvenience and then pin Junhui against his tiny kitchen table to cuff his wrists while reading his rights:  _ you have the right to remain dazed; anything you think about this boy in front of you will be used against you in bed _ .

The boy was  _ fine _ , slender figure taking dark jeans and a simple tee like runway fashion, although the thing that made Junhui look twice was how dirty his clothes—every bit of him, actually—were. As if he'd rolled on mud all day as a pig would do. Eyes had heavy bags under it, just like Junhui's, so he didn't think too much of it. His not-so-subtle once-over was surely noticed by the stranger, but he seemed to opt not to comment on that. Instead, the boy just smiled at him in what one could read as friendly, but Junhui was way too sleep-deprived and anxious to see it that way.

"Ah, sorry," the stranger began, "Some assholes stole my car and I kind of lost a battle with a raccoon over my phone. Can I use yours? I just need to get an Uber."

All right. His story was convincing, and seemed pretty real, judging his state. Junhui could've even believed in it. If he didn't know better.

Nonetheless, Junhui let the stranger inside. "Sure."

Curving his head, as if he was shy about entering his home, the boy tried to clean his shoes the best he could on the welcome mat before moving inside. Junhui's phone was in plain view, literally on top of the crowded coffee table for anyone to see, but he just went past it as if it was never there. Junhui's blood started to run could on his veins.

Creeply turning only his head back at him, the boy still had the grin on his lips as he declared, "I'll use your bathroom first, if that's not too much?"

"Uh," Junhui responded stupidly, "I guess?"

What should he do in times like that, when someone asked like that? It's not like Junhui can reach for his phone right now and WikiHow ways to deal with a potential serial killer asking to use your toilet. It was right beside the guy!

However, the answer seemed to be enough for the stranger, who only nodded shortly and made his way into his bathroom, as if he owned the house, walking confidently through the hallway until finding the door for Junhui's tiny restroom, vanishing inside the room.

Junhui immediately scrambled for his phone.

Soonyoung seemed like he would never answer, but after five beeps he did. His voice sounded raspy and tired, but still managed to say, " _ Dude, I know you're traumatized, but— _ "

"He's here, Soon." Junhui whispered, stretching his neck to see through the door ajar, checking if  _ he _ is listening. Apparently, the boy didn't mean to use the toilet seat, but was actually filling Junhui's bathtub with water. He was about to take  _ a bath _ ! "He's here, Soonyoung.  _ He _ is  _ here _ .

" _ What are you _ —" He interrupted himself with a loud yawn, " _ Saying _ ."

"The guy you drove by. He's inside my house, like, right now." He whisper-hissed to the phone, sneaking a glance into the bathroom's direction, only to almost jump 5 feet over the ground to the sight of the boy's naked skin and worse: he was already looking at him!

Junhui tried to play it cool, giving him a thumbs up, feeling his skin pale as the other waved at him to come closer. He gulped, holding a finger up before moving to walk around, away from his prying eyes (and ears).

" _ What? The guy that I... _ " Soonyoung finally sounded a bit less sleepy. " _ Fuck, man. What? You're kidding, right? It's just a bad dream. Dude, go back to sleep. _ "

"No, Soonyoung." He hissed. Well, technically he did dream about him, but this could not be a fucking illusion. He was there, right  _ there _ . He was very much real. "He came in here, same clothes, same body proportions, dirty with the earth we buried him in and I'm sure he stinks of blood. I'd know, he passed right beside me! Soonyoung, I need help."

He hadn't noticed the clothes before, but it all became pretty clear as he stared at him. Junhui carried that body around the woods on his own arms, he knew what he was talking about!

" _ Okay, okay. Whoa. Dude, whaat? Look, I'm gonna— _ " Junhui didn't hear the last of the sentence since his soul almost jumps out of his body, letting the phone slip off his hand at the sight of the boy on the curve of his kitchen wall.

He's still smiling softly at him, but Junhui can't  _ not _ think about it as terrifying, especially after vivid flashbacks invaded his mind with the perfect view of the boy's headless body resting on the pavement, an explosion of blood and brain in front of Soonyoung's car. Like, what the fuck? But he was very good looking, that part he couldn't deny. It was impressive how a face could change someone completely. And Junhui was betting that he was already about to kill him right there, with the great number of sharp objects he could have found in Junhui's small kitchen. Maybe he already had a knife and was hiding behind him, inside his (Junhui's) fluffy towel and  _ wow _ , was he only wearing a freaking  _ towel _ ? On someone else's house? But he looked hot, pink hard nipples on display, skinny tight body glistening wet from the water, hair soaking wet and falling cutely over his eyes. He was still dirty and was just a couple inches shorter than Junhui, although still had this mysterious glint to his eyes that made his presence feel bigger than a whole fifty stores building.

"I need help cleaning." He proclaimed robotically, as if rehearsed, but still beautiful. And, naturally, convincing. He had Junhui nodding and following along back to the bathroom until the other looked back and questioned, "Aren't you picking that up? It seemed like an important call."

Junhui carefully turned around to find his phone still on the ground, with its screen still gleaming on the dim light of the kitchen. Going back to pick it up, Junhui made his path to it in a way that still kept the boy on sight, crouching to snatch it from the ground and only diverting his eyes to inspect any cracks on the screen, only to see that his voice call with Soonyoung was still on, but when he pressed the phone to his ear, only soft snores could be heard from the other part.

Well,  _ Gee _ , he was alone on it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Helping the stranger to clean himself was hard. The boy was drenched in filth, dry soil that stuck to his skin like glue. He'd suggest him to soak in the water for at least one hour before they got started with it, if Junhui wasn't so tense about being ordered to rub his back—which, for the record, was one of the areas of his body that was relatively clean, probably because the shirt covered it from the dirt, and the only part that seemed more unclean was the neck area, so Junhui focused on that. And why couldn't he just hurry and call an Uber, as he said he would, and go home to wash in the privacy of his own home? The answer was simple: he was there to kill Junhui.

"Minghao."

Junhui jumped at the sound of his voice. "W-what?"

"I'm Minghao." He repeated, back turned to him while Junhui soaped his neck.

Gulping, Junhui tried not to falter with his movements as the silence stretched uncomfortably. Minghao was waiting to hear his name. "I'm Junhui. Um, nice to meet you?"

"You're really kind." He replied, the phrase sounding odd coming from him. Only that night, Junhui had already heard two people calling him that and yet there he was with the guy of which the corpse Junhui helped hiding, risking getting Soonyoung and himself arrested for letting the victim walk around, playing with his head until he denounced them. Or killed them. Junhui was surely the first he'd come after, since Soonyoung was still alive and talking through the phone not long ago. Or was it all already recorded, and it was Minghao's plan all along to make him think that? He should've killed him already, although there had been too much death for one day, and Junhui thought better to keep the body count to one. And, regardless, wouldn't Minghao survive again if he murdered him? He came from the dead once, why couldn't he do that twice?

It was all  _ too fucking much _ . He wished he could shut his brain down, silence his thoughts so he would concentrate solely on washing this very creepy and attractive un-dead guy in hopes of him showing mercy on his life if the job was well done.

Terrified, skeptic and curious, and one more word could be added as soon as Minghao complained of the strength of his strokes, ordering, "Rub it real good." And Junhui's mind darted right to the darker side of it, the words going straight down to his dick.

It was unbelievable. Maybe Junhui had a death kink? Because it'd surely get him killed, one way or another. Maybe that was why he hadn't gone for something sharp enough to pierce through Minghao's head yet and change names, fly to another country—well, he'd find him anyway, Junhui could feel that deep down his bones—, but the thing was that maybe he had done none of it because...of what? He enjoyed the tension (and not the good kind?) and the creeping fear of not knowing his fate? Oh, shit, would Junhui even live up for another meaningless day of playing Mario Kart and wondering if the food in his fridge would be enough for one more week? Did he even care?

When they finally got Minghao a bit cleaner, the water was black as coal. He wanted to comment on that, but feared that any mention related to  _ That Event _ would unleash to a series of consequences, one of them (most of them) being harmful to Junhui's health.

While washing Minghao's backside, Junhui decided to grasp the opportunity to take a closer look at his neck. There were no marks, no signals of torn skin or that he had his brains splattered on a street road merely a couple hours later. No signals of Frankenstein stitches or rotten flesh, which was a small relief. That meant that Minghao was not a monster. Which made Junhui ponder whether that also meant that Soonyoung wasn't a murderer, that they were too sluggish from the high of midnight hours and imagined all the bizarre stuff they did, that Minghao had just fainted in the pavement and they buried him alive by accident. But either way, it meant that Minghao had sought revenge nonetheless. Either way, Junhui and Soonyoung both were monsters.

Lost in thoughts, Junhui only noticed he had stopped once he felt Minghao's neck move, his face turning to his with a questioning look. "What are you staring at so much?"

Junhui's face burned hot, hands sliding back down through Minghao's soft skin, cupping his hand to bring water to wash all the soap from his back, all the while trying to decide what truth he should tell Minghao: that the idea of being strangled to death by him made his dick twitch or that he was investigating to see if he was a real human. He didn't say any of those.

He felt the water shift before Minghao moved, whole body turning to face him and Junhui really tried to not lower his gaze below the waterline. They had emptied the bathtub so Minghao wouldn't swim in mud, so the water was clear now and all it took was only one glance down and he would see his...

Junhui cleared his throat, "I'm just wondering why you haven't called that Uber yet." then immediately cringing at how rude it sounded. It wouldn't be a surprise if Minghao reached for his head to drown him right there. At least he would be able to take a look at his cock, then.

To his surprise, Minghao just chuckles, as if Junhui was just a child saying gibberish, "I was just about to do that." he said, but didn't move an inch to stand up and dry himself. He was clean enough to wash at home. Minghao only stared at him, and then asked, "Can you bring your phone so I can do it?"

"Uh, yes." Junhui responded promptly, "Sure."

The walk back to the living room was pretty tense. He felt like he had just jumped into a horror movie and was one of those dumb characters who ran right into the danger. The goosebumps wouldn't stop, even when he left the bathroom door slightly open so he could keep an eye on his guest, still very naked and wet on his bathtub, still grinning and staring at him. But then he turned his back so he could snatch his phone from the coffee table, and when Junhui glanced back at the bathroom, the lights had been turned off.

Blood running cold, Junhui felt less like a movie character and more as an insect caught on a spiderweb. With cold sweat accumulating on his hairline, Junhui tried to make sense of the situation. Most logically, Minghao had just turned the lights off because he was naked and didn't want Junhui to see him while he reached for a towel. And maybe he took several seconds to dry up and wasn't turning them on because of that, not because it would be a lot more fun to scare him from behind. With that thought, Junhui gasped quietly, swiftly spinning on his feet to look behind his back, to the door that led to his bedroom. The lights were on.

Gulping, he decided to man up and walk up to there. 

He couldn't quite shake off the feeling of each of his steps taking him closer to imminent death, mouth dry as if he'd been thirsty for centuries. Junhui didn't have the balls to fully open the door with his hand, so he just gently kicked it, expecting the worst, like Minghao's head detached from his body yet again. He would have a really long night cleaning it all up. Maybe he should call Soonyoung, just like how he called him for help cleaning that goddamned road.

What greeted him was nothing less than miles and miles of skin, more than what Junhui had been wiping and rubbing soap on minutes ago. Minghao was dry and had his naked back turned to him, also his ass, which was what he'd first noticed and probably the last thing he would ever see while alive and breathing, he was sure of that. Especially when Minghao bent over. That took Junhui one whole minute to figure out he was just rummaging through his clothes, not an open invitation for Junhui to rub his cock between his asscheeks. Which was so  _ unfair _ ! First of all, his tragic death was not Junhui's fault, so there was no reason for Minghao to be seeking revenge; he even took the time to bury him instead of leaving his corpse on the road like an animal! After that, he bathed him and now was just about to clothe him. If Minghao had any dark thoughts that related to Junhui's fate on this plane, he'd better talk to his lawyer, because that was not right! Or read a philosophy book, for his morals were clearly messed up.

It was obvious Minghao knew he wasn't alone, since Junhui's bedroom door creaked like a cat giving birth, so he thought it odd about watching Minghao pull piece after piece of clothing just to give it a disapproving look and throw it on the floor. So rude!

Trying to be noticed, Junhui made a sound, announcing he was in the room.

Minghao didn't even spare him a glance, "You have no clothes," he said, as if he hadn't been shoving all of them onto the ground, "I guess I'll just be naked, then."

Junhui didn't mind, "I-I don't mind!"

Minghao tilted his head in response, shamelessly sliding on top of his bed. He was completely clean now, more than how Junhui left him, as if he'd been reborn in the few seconds it took Junhui to find him. His dick hung soft between his legs, unbothered with the cold air while he inclined back on his hands. One of his hands bumped against Junhui's game controls, bringing his attention to it, but Minghao just pushed it aside, patting the place where it once was, and  _ that _ was an open invitation for Junhui.

Tossing himself onto the bed so violently it made Minghao's body bounce a good inch off the mattress, Junhui had just realized he'd been hoping so badly for them to be like that, Minghao naked on his bed and calling him to come closer. He just hoped it wasn't a trap. Maybe it was. He didn't actually care.

Minghao chuckled over Junhui's apparent eagerness, inching closer enough that he could smell his own soap on Minhao's skin. Junhui's heart and dick started dancing to the same beat, but when he had just wrapped a hand around Minghao's waist, his bedside table lamp shut off, leaving him  _ completely _ horrified as he felt the body next to him move around, giving his back to him. Junhui prepared himself for a stab that never came, just Minghao's soft breathing. He had fallen asleep.

Hell, no. Was it, like, a scam? Pretend you got run over by a car tire, died, just to go to your guilt-driven murderer-by-association's house and get a free bath and a bed to sleep? What if Minghao was a homeless person full of diseases who slept on the streets hugging a dog? He made a mental note to wipe his bathtub clean while he tried to unwrap his arms off Minghao, suddenly creeped out by possible germs.

A hand over his wrist stopped Junhui from removing his arms from his body, and Junhui was about to yank it away when he felt something soft press on his clothed dick.

The groan Junhui let sounded a bit louder than he intended it to be, as well as his hips moving on its own accord, thrusting forward like it was a hammer and Minghao's butt was the loose screw. The action made his bodies bump abruptly and send Minghao's lower half away from Junhui's, so, while letting out a displeased moan, Junhui took a hold of the other's hips, bringing it back so he could rub his cock on Minghao's ass as he pleased.

Well, thank God he didn't complain against it.

The simple fact that Minghao was stark-naked in his room had riled him up so much that Junhui only realized it when he felt himself coming in record time, on his fucking sweatpants, as if he hadn't jerked off in weeks (it'd been two days, he was on a _ streak! _ ). He snuggled behind Minghao, hoping he wouldn't judge him for that. In reality, he was far from judging, as it seemed, if the hand creeping inside Junhui's pants were a sign of that.

As soon as Minghao's hand wrapped around his softening dick, Junhui emitted something behind a whine and a moan, having mixed feelings about being coaxed back to hardness again. Maybe  _ that _ was how Minghao planned to kill Junhui: stimulate him all night until he died due to his own horniness. Lust was a sin, right? Why didn't he go to church more often when he had the chance?

Minghao's hand didn't stop moving, sliding easily with the help of the mess Junhui made on his underwear. The wet sound the cum made while Junhui was been jerked off was as big of a turn-on as Minghao's other hand bringing Junhui's to explore his body, his fingers brushing over the other's nipples and tugging on it, enticing a gasp from Minghao. Now that he had (real) permission over Minghao's body, Junhui felt brave about reaching for the other's cock, very much hard and leaking on his bedsheets. In one second, Junhui's hand was snatched away, and the next second he had a lap full of Minghao.

He couldn't see anything with the lights turned off, but when he made a motion to change that, Minghao completely let himself fall on top of Junhui, knocking any trace of breath he still had, wiggling to tug Junhui's pants down and free his cock. Letting out a long and dragged  _ Fuuuck!  _ at the feeling of his own dick making contact with the bare skin of Minghao's ass, Junhui gripped his hips tightly, forgetting for one second about how he'd carried this same body through the woods not too long ago.

Minghao was doing a delicious job grinding his ass on his cock, moaning over what Junhui could only assume was his own fingers before Junhui felt him stop to shove them inside his hole.  _ That _ was something Junhui wished to see. Minghao had sat back up on top of him and Junhui could feel him ride those fingers, his cock throbbing with jealousy until Minghao grabbed hold of it again. The heavy smell of sex permeated the whole room and made Junhui choke overwhelmed, unable to do nothing much than thoughtless thrusting upwards on Minghao's fist, anticipating being inside the other.

The slide inside Minghao's hole was slow but unexpected, not like it meant it wasn't  _ enjoyable _ , because,  _ God _ , Junhui could die on the spot right there. But he’d rather not, though.

He could hear Minghao's shaky inhale as he took Junhui deeper inside him, resulting in Junhui letting out moans, one louder than the last, not realizing he had bottomed out until Minghao started riding him like a mechanical bull. That alone changed Junhui's entire perspective of the world. How come he had never fucked someone in the total dark? That made it all one gazillion times better, Geez. Imagine with a blindfold! That would be completely crazy! Crazier than Junhui was to be in this situation, but could anyone blame him for fearing for his life? That was a natural instinct: self-preservation. Yeah, if someone would have the guts to question him about that, Junhui would point his finger at them and say that he  _ had _ to fuck the guy so he could  _ live _ . Yeah, no one would judge him for that.

At some point, he had a grip so strong on Minghao's hips that the boy could barely move, and had no option other than hammer upwards into him, the obnoxious squeaking of his bed not even bothering them. After all, their moans were louder. Junhui was really glad his closest neighbor was a good several miles away from his house, meaning that even if he roared like a T-Rex no one would be near to think he was being murdered. Oh, wait.

He didn't have enough time to develop the thought into something rational, since with each thrust he felt closer and closer to his second orgasm. Gritting his teeth, Junhui shoved his cock inside him, coming deep inside his ass, barely registering the splashes of cum hitting his face, indicating that Minghao had also come.

Suddenly, Junhui went boneless, falling down onto his mattress like a rag doll, cringing when he felt his spent dick sliding out of Minghao's hole, who let himself fall at Junhui's side, slapping a sweaty arm on top of his chest.

He had nor physical or mental will-power to get up and clean, not even wipe the cum off his face, so he just let his eyes roll up and finally give in to his accumulated sleep debt.

  
  
  
  
  


There was someone knocking on his door yet  _ again _ . Junhui groaned and slightly choked on hair, whose owner was almost completely sprawled on top of him, erasing any doubt of last night being a creation of Junhui's wild mind.

He instantly rose up to his feet at the sound of a voice yelling, "We're breaking into your house if you don't answer in five... four...!"

Grabbing the nearest pair of pants, Junhui personally deserved an award for managing to bolt from his room to the front door while sliding his legs inside of them. When he finally got in time to yank the door open at " _ One! _ ", he was breathless and mad at himself for forgetting to put a shirt to talk to the police. Especially because there was no collar to pull while he tried to swallow the egg-sized ball stuck on his throat at the realization that he could go straight to jail from there.

The police officers eyed him from top to bottom. The blond one, Officer Yoon, declared, "Mr. Moon, we are here to interrogate you about Xu Minghao's whereabouts. Do you know him? When was the last time you saw him?"

Junhui wanted to answer that the last time Junhui had his cock buried inside Minghao's ass, but he guessed it would just get him cuffed and on his way to prison as soon as he finished the sentence, so he decided not to risk it, even though it was basically the truth.

Then, out of nowhere, Officer Yoon made the most accurate surprised pikachu face he'd ever seen, and when his partner, Officer Hong, turned his face into the very same expression, Junhui realized they were looking past him, into his hallway, where Minghao was peeking from the door, nothing but sheets covering his body.

Officer Yoon had his face tilting in confusion, "Is he—?"

Officer Hong looked at both of them suspiciously, "So, you're not dead?"

Minghao seemed offended, "What? No! Why is that?"

He snorted. Office Yoon questioned, "So you're saying the footage of the security camera was a mirage? That this man," he pointed an accusing finger at Junhui, "And the Mayor's kid didn't drag you to the old blueberry field and buried you there?"

Officer Hong glanced at the notepad he was reading from, "And then unburied you so they could sell your organs on the black market to buy the Mayor's election?"

"What? Where'd you get this from?" Junhui asked, scandalized.

Officer Hong calmly answered, "An eyewitness and security cameras."

Security cameras? Where? On the trees? He glanced at Minghao. He wasn't sure if they were on the same side. His friend  _ had _ technically killed him, but he'd said himself it never happened. "What witness?"

"They wish to remain anonymous."

"There was no one there... uh, Sir. Officer Sir."

"Well, so you want to clarify all of this, now?"

Reaching a hand on Minghao's direction, Junhui had a split second of excruciating fear that he would turn his back at him and confess to the cops how everything was (kind of) true and leave him forever. He sighed in relief when he felt Minghao's hand on his.

"As you can see, he's safe and sound," Junhui said, "Someone clearly pulled a prank on you. I didn't  _ bury _ him. I saw him at my doorstep in the middle of the night, all dirty and lost! I let him in and took care of him."

Officer Yoon eyed Minghao up and down, cocking a brow. Staring at how Minghao covered himself up with only the bedsheets, as if he could see how Junhui fucked him to sleep last night. "You  _ really _ did, I can see."

The other cop looked at him in shock, "Hannie! That's extremely improper!"

Minghao didn't seem to think of it as improper at all. Instead of shying away, he stared back at them, unbothered.

After a couple more questions and a couple more skeptical side-eyes, both police officers went away. Not before stating they'd still be in touch. They probably thought he was keeping Minghao captive, like Stockholm Syndrome or whatever. He wished he did, for after the investigation was considered closed (they found no corpse and no fingerprints) Minghao disappeared. He did not tell the police a single thing, but he did leave Junhui.

Maybe it wasn't actually Minghao? Like a twin or doppelganger? It'd seriously mess his head for the next years, wondering whether what happened to him was real. Some weeks after he realized he'd never meet Minghao again, Junhui would continually catch himself spacing out, staring at the wall or someone else's butt while walking on the streets, replaying everything from the moment Soonyoung texted him to Minghao's departure.

Only after a whole year of trying to convince Soonyoung that it  _ did _ happen and that he  _ hadn't _ fucked a cadaver did Junhui manage to get something off Google to help his situation. He had reached to supernatural forums, searched through the whole Wikipedia list of legendary creatures in hope of finding out whatever the hell Minghao was. The word  _ Incubus _ felt too foreign and strange, so that was the reason why he took so long to contemplate about looking it up. But when he did look it up, he felt both relieved and freaked out, slightly turned on. It made his brain come up with a thousand more questions. Then did that boy Soonyoung killed not actually die? Or he did and fucking Minghao and then seeing the cops were all a dream altogether? And if incubi engaged in sexual activity when the victim was sleeping, did it mean that Jihoon was one, too?

None of them were answered, not because there was no one to do answer them—there were plenty of people who were willing to hear and theorize about his experience on those forums—, but just because Junhui was tired of it. He just wanted to take a nap and not wonder if he was getting his essence sucked out of his dick whenever he had a wet dream. He had started to go to church, though, not that it made any difference, but it made him feel somewhat accomplished whenever he woke up early to a Sunday School.

Although the whole  _ event _ made Junhui nearly go crazy, it still pushed him to do something Creative-Writing-Degree-related and write a book about his 'adventures' with Minghao instead of wasting his life with gaming all night and failed attempts of the No Nut November. Soonyoung had threatened him into writing the book dedication for him, and Junhui had agreed, only to go back on his words and decide to put a dedication to Minghao. After all, Junhui wouldn't have written it if not for him.

_ Minghao, if you're reading this, let's have some fun again ;) _


End file.
